Hufflepuff Showers
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Cedric enjoys the showers after quidditch almost as much as the game itself.


_**A**__**uthors Note**__ – Written for the __Twin Exchange Round Robin Challenge__. Special thanks to Mistymist for the beta read._

_**Scenario **__- At Hogwarts, it's raining, and the characters are playing or watching Quidditch._

_**Prompts**__ - Reese's peanut-butter cups, a remberall, and a wizard chest set._

_**Quotes**__ - "You stuck your what, where?'_

* * *

**Hufflepuff Showers**

* * *

Cedric Diggory grinned as one of the longest games in Hogwarts' Quidditch history finally came to a close; Harry Potter had finally located the snitch. Both teams' cheers could be heard over the rain and he was sure it was for the mere fact that they could all now get out of the frigid rain and had nothing to do with house points.

Cedric accepted the claps on the back from his team mates and Gryffindor's alike, they had all played a gruelling game and were all just happy they could get out of the icy air and inside where it was warm and dry. Stepping off his broom onto the spongy ground his eyes swept the stands one last time, feeling inordinately happy about the overall school spirit that seemed to have swept over the waterlogged students.

He let the rest of the Hufflepuff team herd him into the locker rooms, ignoring the teasing wolf whistles as one by one the all male team began to disrobe and head for the showers.

"Great game today Ced!" Justin Finch-Fletchley grinned as he walked passed.

"Yeah, it really was," he grinned, un-hooking his shoulder pads as Justin ran after Wayne Hopkins on their way to the showers. Another Hufflepuff rolled his towel up and whipped another on his way past as a private discussion between four very naked badgers turned rather loud, with one of them yelling _"You stuck your what, where?"_ causing several others to laugh rather loudly.

He smiled as yet another team mate walked passed and patted him on the back, before he opened his locker and pretended to look for something in its deep dark depths. He took his time carefully rearranging his _remberall_ and a few stray _wizard chess_ pieces he used to explain various plays during training sessions and sighed in relief when the last player left the room.

It wasn't long before everyone was showered and one by one they hurried back to the dorms, leaving Cedric very much alone. Peeling off his robes, he threw a towel over his shoulders and sauntered into the showers, wearing only a grin.

This was, without a doubt, his favourite part of the week. It was the only time he got to be truly alone and it was the one thing that helped him completely relax – even more than his favourite Honeydukes imported treat, a _Reese's Peanut Butter Cup_ followed by a nap during a particularly boring History of Magic lecture.

Turning several taps his way, Cedric waited for the water to heat before stepping under and letting his skin get used to the sudden change in temperature, gasping as thousands of tiny pin pricks assaulted his sensitive nerve endings. The sensation faded as the water pulsed at him from all directions, warming, washing and relaxing him.

He felt the tension in his shoulders ease under the constant thrum of the fragrant water and ran his fingers through his hair, shivering as the warm streams hit his scalp and plastered the thick strands to his forehead. Moving his hands down his neck, he massaged the aching tendons, rolling his head from side to side and letting out an involuntary moan as he felt relief.

Keeping one hand massaging his neck, he moved the other down his smooth chest, fingers finding contours and working their way slowly south until he reached the rigid planes of his abdomen and then lower, until they brushed against soft pubic hairs.

Leaning his shoulders back against the cool tiles of the wall he held still for a moment, letting the gentle pressure of the water hit his chest and run down to warm him. Taking deep, rhythmic breaths he began his movements again, barely moving to graze against his growing arousal.

He gripped the base of his cock, giving a small squeeze before moving to caress the entire length. His breath became ragged as he repeated the motion several times, feeling from base to heart shaped tip, each time he let his thumb brush over the bulbous head, collecting the fluid that gathered there and lubricating himself until he was fully aroused.

He was beyond any coherent thought by the time he was ready to start the slow pumping motion that would bring him to completion. It wasn't topless women or any person in particular that helped to get him to that stage, instead he tried not to think at all, only to concentrate on the sensations that currently assaulted him. The constant thrum of the water and his own hand were enough for him.

Bracing his legs further apart, he moved his other hand down too, caressing his own flesh as his hand pumped faster and faster until he was hunched forward and panting. Using one hand to fondle his testicles and the other to slide over and over his rock hard length he soon bought himself to completion, shouting out as his essence washed over his hand before the water ran it down the drain.

Panting, he leant flush against the tiled wall, eyes closed tight as he slowly came down from his high. The water washed away the remaining dirt and sweat and after another five minutes Cedric got his legs to work enough so that he could step from the showers and into the change rooms again. Drying off, he grinned to himself realising that it didn't matter on the outcome of the game, as long as he got to shower afterwards.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
